Milky Sunburn
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Post BD! Renesmee gets sunburned bad! So Bella helps with a certain dairy product that is suppose to help! BXREN fluff! And some EXB fluff! Fluff throughout the whole story! One-Shot!


BPOV

I was tidying up the cottage, waiting for my husband and daughter to come home. Renesmee had been out with Jacob all day at the beach in La Push. It was a rare day when the sun was out, so we let her go with Jacob. Edward and I had stayed home in bed all day. Edward left a little while ago to go pick Renesmee up from Charlie's. She was going with Jacob to eat with her grandfather and new grandmother.

Sue and Charlie finally got married a few weeks ago. It was a beautiful ceremony held on the cliffs in La Push. The Cullen's were allowed in La Push now, thanks to Jacob's imprint on Renesmee. The wolves finally realized that we weren't dangerous, and so the treaty was no longer needed. But we still couldn't hunt on their lands. We could visit them in La Push, but we couldn't hunt there.

Sue and Seth are living at Charlie's now. Leah had imprinted on a boy named Daniel when she went with a group of friends to California. He was perfect for her and she was finally happy. Her and Daniel moved to La Push once he found out everything, and are currently living in Sue's old house.

Seth took my room at Charlie's and I was happy to have new siblings, even if it was by marriage. Leah became less hostile towards everyone since she met Daniel, and we would talk for hours about different topics. Seth and I have gotten so close, it seems like we've been brother and sister our whole lives. Him and Edward are always joking around, playing football and baseball. Sue and Charlie's marriage also helped demolish the treaty. A vampire that had two werewolves as siblings showed that we could all live together and not always go for each other's throats.

Renesmee has taken on the appearance of a two year old. Her growth spurt has slowed down drastically, to where she grows little to none everyday. Edward and I are happy about that because we aren't ready for our little girl to be fully grown yet. Her hair is now down to her waist and its dying for a trim. I've been hesitant about cutting it, but Alice has insisted on a trim, so I agreed. She would be getting one next weekend by her Auntie Alice.

Renee and Phil have came to visit me and Edward up here in Forks just recently. They are on the same 'need to know' basis as Charlie. They understand that we're only doing it for Renesmee's safety, so they didn't push it. I could tell Renee was dying to know, but she didn't push me into telling her.

I was vacuuming the carpet, when I heard Edward's car pull in the driveway. We had gotten a small, gravel road made towards the cottage so we could park our cars here.

I heard Edward getting Renesmee out of the car, and heard her scream, "Ow! Daddy, it hurts!"

"I know, angel. It's going to hurt. I'm sorry," he said, gently.

I turned off the vacuum, concerned for my daughter. Why was she in pain? What hurt? I looked up as Edward opened the door to the cottage. Then I saw what had caused her pain.

Renesmee was covered in red from head to toe. The poor thing was sunburn. The only thing that wasn't sunburn was where her bathing suit had been. She was crying as Edward set her down on the couch gently.

"What happened?" I asked, going over to her.

"Jacob forgot to put sunscreen on her, so she got burned at the beach. It's all on her back and front and her face," Edward growled. I could tell he was pretty mad that Jacob forgot to put sunscreen on her.

Renesmee may be half vampire, but she is still half human. She can get burned in the sun just like every other human.

I was pretty mad myself, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Mommy, it hurts," Renesmee cried.

"I know, sweetie. I'll make it better. I promise. Edward, I need you to run the market and get me about five jugs of milk," I said, looking up at him.

He gave me a questioning look. "Milk?"

"Just do it, Edward. Trust me," I said. He nodded and ran out of the cottage and into his car at vampire speed.

I pulled Renesmee's shirt off and unbuttoned Edward's. I was wearing his shirt and some jeans. I sat down on the couch and laid Renesmee's back against me cold stomach.

She relaxed into me, enjoying the cold. I put my hands on her cheeks to help the pain there. I could feel the extra heat coming off her body. She was almost as hot as an oven. I sighed.

"My poor baby," I whispered, burying my nose in her hair and kissing her head.

"Mommy, are you mad at me?" she asked in her sweet, high pitched voice.

"No, my sweetie. I'm mad at Jacob for being careless, but not at you. Never at you," I said.

"Will I get to see Jacob again?" she asked.

"Yes, you will get to see him again. But for the rest of the week, you will be inside until you're fully healed. I'm not letting you outside when you're burned as bad as you are, my sweet."

"Okay, Mommy."

We sat in silence for a little while, but the silence was broken when we heard Edward's car pull up. I stood up with Renesmee, who whimpered from the lack of coldness, on my hip when Edward came through the door with five jugs of milk.

"I got the milk," Edward said.

I motioned for him to follow me. I walked to the bathroom and stood Renesmee up on the toilet seat. I buttoned my shirt back up and pulled my hair up in a clip. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed the jugs from Edward.

"One thing you learn from living in a city where it rains only two times a year, is that when you get sunburned, milk is your best friend," I mumbled to myself.

I opened the first jug and poured the milk into the bathtub. I did the same with the other four jugs until the tub was filled up. I turned to Renesmee and started to undress her. I pulled her hair into a clip like mine, and held her over the tub.

"Now, Renesmee, this may be a little cold at first, but it'll help you feel better," I said, lowering her in the tub.

She nodded and shivered from the cold. She sat down in the tub and I put a rag against the edge so she could put her head down. Her whole body except her head, was buried in the milk. I sat on the toilet seat next to the tub, and Edward settled himself on the floor next to the tub.

"Just sit there for about thirty minutes, and then we'll wash you off," I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Edward started humming her lullaby as the minutes ticked by. Finally, the thirty minutes were up and I unplugged the tub. I stood her up and cooled down the water. I grabbed the extendable shower head and started washing the milk off her body. When I finished, I wrapped her in a white fluffy towel and pulled her out of the tub.

"Edward, can you get her some pajamas? Get the silky blue ones that Esme got for her last week," I said.

Edward nodded and left the room. I very gently towel dried Renesmee off, then pulled her in my arms and headed for her room. Edward was there waiting for her with the silk pajamas.

Edward helped me get her in them, then get her in bed. I pulled the sheets up to her waist and kissed her forehead. She lifted her tiny hand and put it against my cheek.

_I love you, Mommy_. I smiled at her.

"I love you, too, my sweet," I said.

_Thank you for taking the pain away._

"You're welcome, angel."

I kissed her forehead again. Edward kissed her forehead, too, and we closed the door behind us.

Immediately, I threw myself backwards on the bed, and covered my eyes with my hands. Two strong hands moved them from my eyes and I met two golden eyes. Edward was hovering over me.

"You're incredible. Where did you learn that?" he asked. I giggled.

"Growing up in Phoenix has its advantages. I would get sunburned all the time when I was human because I had such fair skin. I learned that milk gets the heat out. I would always make my mom go out and buy tons of milk so I could bathe in it," I said.

Edward kissed my lips softly.

"You're a great mother," he said, giving me that crooked smile.

"You're a great father," I said, kissing him again.

He moaned and we started our night early, lying in complete bliss. My life was perfect the way it was and I would not change it for the world. I was living my happily ever after.

**The End**

**P.S.- Milk on sunburn actually works! I got a really bad sunburn last weekend, and so I read online that milk gets the heat out! So I tried it, and let me tell you, next time I get a sunburn, I'm bathing in milk! Milk is your best friend when you have a sunburn!**


End file.
